powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
List of Dino Thunder Mutants
Bird Brain This is the first of Mesogog's random mutations. He fights against the Rangers until he is destroyed by the Z-Rex Blaster, then the Thundersaurus Megazord. Pollinator Polinator is sent down with Zeltrax and Elsa to face off against the Dino Rangers when they come to invade Mesogog's Island Fortress. He is destroyed by the Z-Rex Blaster, and then once more by the Thundersaurus Megazord's Cephala Power Punch. Donkeyvac Donkeyvac is sent to steal the youth from the citizens of Reefside for Mesogog to convert into energy. He steals the energy from famous popstar Kylee Styles, as well as Devin and Cassidy. He is destroyed by the Z-Rex Blaster and then again by the Thundersaurus Megazord. De-magnetron Demagnetron zaps Ethan into a video game, where he must seek the help of a powerful wizard. He also sends Cassidy and Devin into the game, and the results of which sends Kira there as well. His energy accidently brings the Triptoids into the real world. He is defeated by the Z-Rex Blaster and once again by the Thundersaurus Megazord. Dysotron Dysotron attacks the Reefside, when he is challenged by the Thundersaurus Megazord. He uses his powers to transport the Megazord to somewhere in the arctic. The Rangers outsmart him and he is destroyed by Thundersaurus Megazord. Golden Rod Goldenrod is created accidently from Zeltrax's dna in an attempt to make himself stronger. Zeltrax sends Goldenrod to destroy Dr. Oliver, but he is unsuccessful. After he becomes stronger, he grows and takes down even the Thundersaurus Megazord. That is until the Black Ranger destroys him with the Brachio Staff. Scorpex Scorpex is unleashed by Zeltrax after the Dimetrozord is unleashed. He is able to take on the Thundersaurus Megazord, but once Tommy tames the Dimetrozord, the Thundersaurus Megazord uses the Dimetro Saw Blade to destroy him. Megalador Megalador is a creation of a shark, a flower, and spare car parts. He is sent to kidnap Nikki Valentina, supermodel/actress of Ocean Alert. He infects Conner and Ethan with his flower blasts, causing an allergic reaction. He is destroyed by the Z-Rex Blaster. Megalador creates a wave to flood the city, but the Thundersaurus Megazord destroys him with the Stega Surfboard. Later, Megalador, Other Realm Monster and Horn Rimmed Monster battles Evil White Ranger Clone an DNA. Megalador is destroyed by Evil White Ranger Clone with Super Dino Mode. Creature After finding the White Dino Gem stolen, Zeltrax sends the Creature to stop the White Ranger, but he is made quick work of and is destroyed by the White Ranger's Drago Sword. Angor Angor is sent down to attack the city of Reefside, and is apprehended by the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Parasaur Final Cut. Angor returns new and improved, and has to take on the Cephalazord, Dimetrozord, and Parasaurzord. Angor holds his own until the White Ranger destroys him with the Dino Stegazord. Rojobot Rojobot is a coward when he is created, but after being effected by a personality altering meteor, he wants a fight. He is destroyed by the Z-Rex Blaster with Super Dino Mode, and again by the Thundersaurus Megazord's Ankylo Double Drill and the Dino Stegazord. Insectolite Isectolite is used to make the Rangers think his ray turned Trent good again. But after the deception comes to a close, the Black Ranger tries to use Insectolite to free the Cephalazord and Dimetrozord from the White Ranger. But the White Ranger destroys Insectolite first. The Dino Stegazord uses the Cephala Power Punch and the Dimetro Saw Blade to destroy him for good. Fossilador Fossilador is a mind controlling dinosaur skeleton, an experiment created by Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer, but disguarded because it was out of control. Now Mesogog uses him to brainwash Kira at Mercer's museum; into bringing him the missing bone, and so he can be revived. It takes the Thundersaurus Megazord to destroy the Fossilador once and for all. Termitron Termitron is sent to attack Reefside High, and deliver an ulimatum for Tommy to face off against Zeltrax. Termitron battles the Blue and Yellow Rangers on the school ground, and is later defeated by the Z-Rex Blaster, and the Thundersaurus Megazord's Ankylo Double Drill. Ka-Ching Ka-Ching is a mutant creature from the Japanese show based on the adventures of the Power Rangers. Viewed for the first time by the Power Rangers, he is able to use his magic wigs to make people greedy and money hungry. His victims include Whacker Wilson, a famous American baseball player who is visiting Japan. Ka-Ching is also able to defeat the Power Rangers with giant coins. He fills up their giant piggy banks, but with the help of Whacker Wilson, the Power Rangers are able to destroy Ka-Ching and bring an end to his chaotic money problems. Mad Mackerel When Elsa kidnaps Marty the Mackerel, he is turned into Major Mackerel. Mad Mackerel uses his fishing lures to capture citizens and lure in the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers use the Z-Rex Blaster to put a stop to him. Then they access the Thundersaurus Megazord's Ankylo Drill and Parasaur Final Cut, which destroys the Major Mackerel and restores Marty the Mackerel to normal. Copyotter Copyotter copies the White Ranger's Drago Sword, so Zeltrax can frame him. But after his plan backfires, and the White Ranger defects and joins the Rangers, Copyotter is destroyed by the White Ranger in Super Dino Mode; and then again by the Thundersaurus Megazord. But his weapon is salvaged and used by Zeltrax to make an evil clone of the White Ranger. White Terrorsaurus Zeltrax uses his evil clone of the White Ranger to create the White Terrorsaurus. The White Terrorsaurus is very powerful and is able to kidnap the Dinozords. It requires the Power Rangers to unlock the Shield of Triumph, and the Red Ranger uses it to become the Triassic Ranger and destroys White Terrorsaurus. Other Realm Monster Megalador, Other Realm Monster and Horn Rimmed Monster battles Evil White Ranger Clone an DNA. Other Realm Monster is destroyed by Evil White Ranger Clone with Super Dino Mode. Horn Rimmed Monster Megalador, Other Realm Monster and Horn Rimmed Monster battles Evil White Ranger Clone an DNA. Horn Rimmed Monster is destroyed by Evil White Ranger Clone with Super Dino Mode. Later, when Tommy brings in a substitute teacher, while he searches for Zeltrax, he calls in Dr. Morton; a volcanologist. Elsa knowing of his knowledge of volcanos, turns him into the Hornrimmed Monster. The Hornrimmed Monster uses that to his advantage and causes in inactive volcano in Reefside to be active again. The Power Rangers are forced to deal with him, and the Black Ranger uses Super Dino Mode to stop him in his tracks, while Conner finishes the job with the Battlizer. When the volcano is about to errupt, the Thundersaurus Megazord catches a wave with the Stega Surfboard to estinguish the volcano and destroy the monster. This allows Dr. Morton to be returned to normal. Terra Assault Craft Zeltrax launches a scorpion-like vehicle from his aerial assault vehicle to lure out the Rangers' secret weapon. This vehicle is destroyed by the Triassic Ranger's new Mezodon Rover. Jupitor While Cassidy and Devin are trying to get an excusive, Mesogog sends Jupitor into the TV station as a virus in order to hijack their satellite in an attempt to blow up Jupiter, which would bring about changes to the Earth that would make it suitable for a return to the prehistoric age. Jupitor is flushed out by Kira and Ethan, and the Triassic Ranger forms the Mezodon Megazord to destroy Jupitor. Tutenhawken When the Rangers are on a fieldtrip, Ethan translates some egyptian heiroglypics, which unleashes Tutenhawken's curse on him. Awakened, Tutenhawken plans to take control of the city, and tries to make Cassidy his queen. When Ethan learns that Tutenhawken can only be defeated in the air, he uses his new Hovercraft Cycle to destroy him. The Mezodon Rover finishes the job. Thornox When Elsa creates Thornax, he is but a baby plant. When Mesogog demands a finished product, she goes to get some green ooze, which is also used by the Black Ranger to demorph, but he makes a disappearing act and is stuck invisible because of it. Elsa uses the ooze to make Thornox mature into a fullgrown monster. Thornox fights alongside the evil White Ranger, and then after he is defeated by Super Dino Mode, he is then defeated by the Mezodon Megazord. White Terrorsaurus II The evil clone of the White Ranger creates a new and improved version of his White Terrorsaurus. Elsa uses a crystal that has the same energy as the Dino Gems to feed to him, giving him even more power than before. When Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent morph to stop him during an attack on the city, White Terrorsaurus uses his newfound power to absorb the Rangers' powers. Left defenseless, the Rangers continue to challenge the Terrorsaurus, but to no avail. That is until Tommy returns from a coma and morphs into the Black Ranger. The Black Ranger uses Super Dino Mode and his Brachio Staff to destroy the White Terrorsaurus and releases the stolen Ranger powers. The Power Rangers form the Thundersaurus Megazord and with the power of Super Dino Mode are able to find the strength to destroy him for a final time. Deadwood Mesogog sends Elsa after the Tree of Life, but Zeltrax gets to it first, and uses its energy to become superpowered. Meanwhile, Krista; a student at Reefside tries to save it from being demolished by Principal Randall; in an effort to perserve nature. Zeltrax turns the Tree of Life into Deadwood, who is destroyed by the first formation of the Triceramax Megazord. Deadwood returns, when the Jade Gladiator uses his bond with plant life to allow him to be reborn. However, he is shortly destroyed by the Dino Stegazord's Ankylo Drill and Parasaur Final Cut attacks. Jade Gladiator When Anton Mercer becomes Mesogog in Mercer's lab, he uses an experimental plant to transform into the Jade Gladiator. Jade Gladiator uses his botanic power to bring back Deadwood; the Tree of Life and brings to life a new monster; Skortch. After all five Rangers join together and defeat his creations, the Valkasaurus Megazord is formed and destroys the Jade Gladiator. Skortch One of Jade Gladiator's creations, Skortch takes down the Dino Stegazord, but is finally destroyed by the combined efforts of the Thundersaurus Megazord riding the Stega Surfboard. Squidrose After having calamari for dinner, Tommy dreams he fights as the Black Ranger against Squidrose; under Elsa's dream manipulation. Squidrose takes the Black Ranger's staff, and in the proccess causes him to into Super Dino Mode and destroys him. But when Squidrose grows, the other Dino Rangers show up fassionably late and form the Thundersaurus Megazord to defeat him. Croco D'Vile Croco D'Vile is manifested in Kira's dreams after having a report due on reptiles; with the help of Elsa's dream manipulation. Kira must battle him, but all he is interested in is her love. The Blue and Red Rangers show up, and try put a stop to this lovesick monster. They form the Z-Rex Blaster and put an end to Croco D'Vile. Rumba Monkey Ethan dreams about Rumba Monkey after looking at the picture of a monkey; by his bed; before falling to sleep. Rumba Monkey takes on the other Power Rangers in Ethan's dream, when the Blue Ranger shows up to take care of business. The Rangers form the Z-Rex Blaster to take him down, but he grows and they need the Thundersaurus Megazord's Ankylo Double Drill to finish the job and foil Elsa's dream manipulation. Rude Elf Conner is consumed with having to do early Christmas shopping with his mother, when he dreams of Rude Elf. Rude Elf is being chased by the Power Rangers on their Raptor Riders, when he summons the Triptoids as his little helpers. Rude Elf proves to be very powerful with his holiday magic, but when the other Rangers realize that Conner is still under Elsa's dream spell, they use their Dino Gem power to strengthen him. The Red Ranger uses this energy to become the Triassic Ranger and takes Rude Elf into the Christmas Triassic Dimension, where he destroys him. Rude Elf grows and captures the Mezodon Megazord in his bag of toys. Unfortunately for him, the Black Ranger comes riding in on the Brachiozord and uses his Brachio Staff to take him down long enough to free the Megazord. The Triceramax Megazord if formed and destroys Rude Elf once and for all. Fridgia Inside a comicbook world; drawn by Carson Brady, a famous comicbook artist, Fridgia lives in her frozen kingdom. Four of the Power Rangers are drawn into the comicbook by Carson, and are taken down by Fridgia for invading her kingdom. Fridgia is about to punish the Rangers by destroying them, when the White Ranger shows up to even up the score. The Power Rangers are able to take down Fridgia, but when they are released from the comicbook world, so is she. Taken away from her world, Fridgia plans to make this world her kingdom, but not before the Triassic Ranger destroys her with the Battlizer. Ruby Dragon The Ruby Dragon card is part of game called Dragon War, and the most powerful card. Unfortunately for Ethan, Principal Randall takes the card from him, when she catches him and Devin playing on school grounds. As Elsa, she uses the Geno Randomizer to bring the Ruby Dragon to life. The Ruby Dragon's first mission is to defeat Trent, then he battles the other Rangers. The White Ranger shows up to take him down, but the Ruby Dragon knows Trent's keeping Mesogog's true identity from the other Rangers. The Ruby Dragon uses this to his advantage, but the Power Rangers are able to come together and defeat him with the Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode. It takes the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Mezodon Megazord, and the Dino Stegazord's combined efforts to destroy him completely. Ugly Monster With Mesogog's newfound power after being seperated from his alter ego; Anton Mercer, he creates this unnamed monster to take down the Power Rangers. After the Rangers find out, Trent was hiding his father's secret, it takes a test of trust for the Rangers to work togther in order to bring this monster down. This Ugly Monster is able to defeat even the Triassic Ranger in their battle in space above the Earth. He is ready to finish the job, when the White Ranger stands in his way. The Power Rangers combine their efforts and their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode to defeat him. He is able to take down the Thundersaurus and Mezodon Megazords after absorbing their energy, but the Dino Stegazord destroys him. Replicant Zord Mesogog creates the Replicant Zord, which is an evil version of the Thundersaurus Megazord, which he unleashes. The combined efforts of the Thundersaurus Megazord and Mezodon Megazord destroys the Replicant Zord easily. Zelzord After being destroyed by the Black Ranger, Zeltrax plots his revenge, and creates the Zelzord, which he unleashes. As the Zelzord attacks the city and the Dinozords, the Black Ranger fights against Zeltrax inside; in order to free Elsa, who is now his hostage. It takes all the Dinozords to defeat the Zelzord, but its power begins to suck the Dinozords in. Knowing that it was too late to save the Dinozords, the Black Ranger orders the Rangers to abandon them and set them to self destruct, ensuring the complete destruction of the Zelzord. * Gallery of Dino Thunder Mutants